


Cold

by Tiph



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiph/pseuds/Tiph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus catches a cold and gets very grumpy. “He grunted. He had trouble breathing through his nose and it scratched every time he tried it with his mouth. And joyful people were visiting him. Happy people.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

''Ugh, just leave me alone...''

She sighed, ignoring that last comment. It wasn't like there was anything she could say to make him feel better, like there was anything she could _do_. She walked closer to the cot in his tent and kneeled by his side. She brushed his hair back, a small smile on her lips even though he couldn't see it with his eyes firmly closed, and put her hand on his forehead. He leaned inconsciously into it as her cold touch made contact with his burning skin.

''How are you feeling ?''

He lazily looked up, stared with bloodshed eyes and burried his face back in his pillow.

''Come on Marcus, it's only a bad cold. Besides, you brought it upon yourslef, I warned you not to overwork and that's exactly what you've been doing these past few days.''

He grumbled weakly, the sound muffled by the fabric. She let out a quick laugh at his expense, there was definitely no need to worry. As long as he was complaining there would be nothing to fear.

Impossible man, she thought, annoyed and amused at the same time, while going away from him and his bad mood, the day was only beginning and there was much to do.

* * *

''Hey man, heard you're sick.''

First Sinclair, now Wick... why couldn't they just leave him rest in peace ?

''I'm not sick, I'm dying...''

He heard the man chuckle behind him but made no effort to turn around and greet him. Hoping he would get the message and leave him alone was obviously too much.

''I walked by Abby on my way here, she asked me to bring you some water.''

 _That_ made him turn and face the smiling engineer. Smiling, again... why were they all smiling ? There was nothing to smile for, nothing ! He was having a hell of a day and seeing all these happy people did absolutely nothing to ease his grating nerves. He still took the offered bottle in a sharp movement and brought it to his chapped lips.

''You look terrible.''

''Thank you.''

His voice was dripping with sarcasm but it obviously didn't do a single thing to make the other go away. Wick pulled a chair close to the bed and sank in it, making himself at home. Marcus eyed him suspiciously.

''What are you doing ?''

He spoke the words very slowly, perhaps... no, that didn't work either.

''Raven kicked me out so I thought I'll come here and say hello.''

''Hello.''

 _Now, go_. Either the man choose to ignore his bad manners, or worse, had gotten used to them. Scary, unwelcome thought.

''So, how is it going between you and Abby ?''

Pardon ? His mouth opened to tell the man off in no kind terms but was cut off before he had the chance.

''You see, we have a bet Raven and I, well the whole camp does, and... I don't want to lose my less than stylish boots...''

That wasn't something he had wanted to know, not at all. He moaned and put his pillow on his ears. Ineffective.

* * *

 When he woke up, Wick was gone -thank God- but Abby was back, much to his despair, eating her dinner in silence. His was waiting for him on a small table near the cot.

''I planned on eating with you but you wouldn't wake up and I was hungry.''

She set down her plate and presented him with dry meat and fruits.

''...m'not hungry.''

''Aw, still moody are we ?''

He grunted. He had trouble breathing through his nose and it scratched every time he tried to with his mouth. And joyful people were visiting him. _Happy_ people. Of course he was moody ! How could he not be ? The simple thought of having to swallow anything other than...

''I made you some tea.''

Oh. Why hadn't she said so then ? He mumbled a thank you and gladly took the cup, letting the smell fill the room and surprisingly, even cheer him up. He breathed deeply, as deeply as he could without having a coughing fit, the warmth spread through his body, soothed his throat. He smiled despite himslef, feeling better than he had the entire day, spirits and mood lifted. He sipped the tea for a few minutes then put it down and looked at Abby.

''I'm sick of laying around, help me up.''

She rolled her eyes.

''That's stupid. It's dark outside, what do you want to do ? You had the whole day to get up, you could have stopped sulking for a while but you didn't and that's on you.''

She got up and begin to walk outside before coming to a sudden stop.

''Good night ! Oh, and don't forget to keep warm Marcus, we wouldn't want you to catch something !''

She laughed while ducking the pillow that flew by her head.


End file.
